Ace of Hearts
by Hylia Goddness White
Summary: SUMMERHOPESHIPPING. Austin really admires White: Her beauty. Her strength. Her courage. And her NOT afraid of heights. So the Ace Trainer will confess to her on New Years Eve. And he plans to do it - inside the Ferris wheel.


Hola queridos lectores les traigo un fic traducido por mi,

este fic me encanto lo adore, habrá faltas ortográficas en esta historia lo lamento muchísimo

sin mas disfrute del fic

Disclamer: este fic, y Pokemon no me pertenece, lamentablemente.

* * *

- ¡Yo puedo hacer esto!, ¡Puedo hacer esto!, Austin motivado a sí mismo, mientras golpeaba sus mejillas. Su Swoobat posado en su hombro, confundido en cuanto a por qué su querido entrenador estaba actuando muy nervioso - y no eran incluso dentro de la rueda de la fortuna.

- !Yo puedo hacer esto! El entrenador Ace gritó a los cielos. Miradas y murmullos que escuchados y vistos, pero Austin no les hizo caso. Todo lo que puede pensar era una cierta chica. La chica de la que estaba enamorado de desde que se conocieron, desde que se montan en la noria juntos.

Desde que por primera vez juntaron las manos.

Bueno, para ser sinceros, ella sostuvo su mano mientras agarraba su brazo parecía como un mezclador al temblar.

Austin suspiró con amargura. El recuerdo de su primer encuentro fue un trauma horrible. A pesar de que la joven disfrutado por ella, no lo era. Soy un entrenador Ace maldita sea! Se supone que debe mostrar valor, fuerza, y sobre todo, no el miedo a las alturas.

Así que esta noche, en la víspera de Año Nuevo, va a demostrar a White que ha cambiado.

Y él probar esto de estar en la cima dentro de la rueda de la fortuna con ella, mirando los fuegos artificiales juntos.

Austin llevó a cabo un par de respiraciones pesadas. "Yo puedo hacer esto." Él miró a su Swoobat. "Yo puedo hacer esto, Swoobat verdad? Voy a mostrar White que soy valiente y ¡entonces me voy a confesar mis sentimientos con ella!" Podía sentir los latidos del corazón corriendo cada segundo. La chica era todo lo que siempre soñó: valiente, fuerte, y no tiene miedo a las alturas.

Su línea de pensamiento surgió al sentir el viento que sopla detrás de él. Austin dio la vuelta, sólo para ver a un gran aterrizaje de Volcarona delante de él. En un segundo, la chica de sus sueños saltó del Pokémon sol. Un par de hermosos, impresionantes ojos azul centra en él y una sonrisa seductora brilló en su rostro. "Hey Austin!" Blanco sonó, agitando la mano con alegría como una niña pequeña.

Al verla, Austin no podía sentir los latidos del corazón o las piernas. "Uh... hey White..." Hizo un gesto torpe. Su Swoobat suspiró mentalmente por la actitud de su entrenador. Cada vez que la niña estaba presente, era como si el peli azul se ha transformado en un torpe.

-"Así que... ¿cómo estas y-" Se detuvo por completo cuando White corrió hacia él y le dio al muchacho un gran abrazo.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te nos vimos!" White rompió el abrazo y le dedicó una sonrisa linda. Austin no podía permanecer inmóvil como el hielo, pensando que su alma pudiera haberlo dejado. La chica más hermosa, angelical que admiraba, por no mencionar que era la Campeona de Teselia en realidad lo abrazaba.

-"Austin?"

Con un tono cuestionado, White lo sacudió de nuevo a la vida. Sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.- "Yo... uh... Y-sí..." Sus ojos se balanceó a la izquierda y la derecha, tratando de pensar en palabras. De repente, se puño la palma. -"Oye White, ¿por qué no buscamos un lugar para comer? Es la víspera de Año Nuevo, ya sabes. Tenemos más juegos y diversión en comparación con otros días. P-plus, hay fuegos artificiales esta noche!"

La morena inclinada la cabeza, pensando en las palabras del entrenador Ace. Finalmente, ella asintió con la cabeza y se rió. "Bien entonces. Me encantaría pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo con ustedes!" Con las manos en Pokébolas, White lanzó su otro cinco. Su equipo ladró y rugió de alegría, feliz de estar fuera de sus bolas. Austin tomó el momento para mirar boquiabiertos con asombro a su equipo. Él amaba especialmente a la vista de su majestuoso dragón blanco. Sí. White fue el ejemplo perfecto de Campeón.

Y su chica ideal.

-"Bueno chicos. Puedes ir a divertirse. Pero no causen problemas. Si hay algún problema, voy a estar en todo el parque de atracciones." Ella acarició la cabeza de su Samurott. -"Y trata de no desviarse mucho."

Su equipo de seis asintió al unísono y caminó alrededor del parque. Sólo Banette apoyada en la cabeza de White. La marioneta Pokémon prefería estar cerca de White. Aparte de eso, también le encanta hablar con Swoobat de Austin.

"¿Y bien?" White extendió la mano. "Vamos a divertirnos un poco en víspera de Año Nuevo?"

Austin parpadeó atónito. La chica estaba tratando de llegar a él. Miró a su mano abierta. El corazón le latía con fuerza, literalmente, su caja torácica. "S-seguro..." Sacudiendo, estiró el brazo y agarró la mano. El peli azul tragó fuertemente con el toque de luz.

White sonrió alegremente. "Tiempo de diversión yayy"

O.O.O

"Sí. Yo gano!" Blanco puño al aire y gritaron en señal de triunfo.

Austin cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, algunos dardos en sus manos. "No es justo! Al mejor de tres!"

La morena adolescente sonrió tímidamente.

O.O.O

"En absoluto". Creo que te ves lindo," White se rió de sus fotos. El estómago se le sigue recto y dolor delicado después de haber compartido sus risas dentro de la cabina de fotos. El joven sonrió tímidamente y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo en serio. Me veo como un idiota." Suspiró en voz baja a verse a sí mismo sacando la lengua y haciendo una cara tonta, mientras que White hizo lo mismo y posó detrás de él.

La morena rió dulcemente. "Me gusta. Te ves lindo."

Austin no podía creer las palabras que vienen de la boca. Se quedó boquiabierto a la chica a su lado. White seguía mirando la foto, sin darse cuenta en el par de ojos oceánicos mirándola. ¿Crees que soy lindo...? El calor se precipitó en las mejillas antes de que puedas decir "Mew". Austin reprimió una sonrisa tonta. Su aleteo del corazón en la declaración alegre que ella le dio.

"Voy a tener esto." White colocó la foto en su bolso y miró a Austin. Al igual que sus ojos estaban a punto de cumplir la suya, rápidamente desvió la mirada.

"Um... Vamos a pasar." Sus piernas se marcharon rápidamente. Su boca murmuró estúpidamente a sí mismo. White rió divertida y lo persiguió. "Espera, Austin!"

O.O.O

"Mmm. Este es un buen helado." White ronroneó angelical mientras lamía su bola de vainilla. Austin se echó a reír al ver lindo, la mano que sostiene la última parte de su cono.

"Usted realmente disfrutar de vainilla, ¿eh?"

White hizo un gesto de emoción. "¡Por supuesto! Es como mi sabor favorito!" Se mordió el último de su cono y sonrió ampliamente. Esta vez, el peli azul se rió y terminó su obra. Miró a White, pero pronto se detuvo el paso.

Al ver que no se movía, White miró confusamente. "¿Qué?"

Sin pensarlo, el dedo con cuidado y suavemente limpió el borde de los labios.

White congeló en estado de shock. Austin apretó una sonrisa inocente. "Tienes una mancha de vainilla hay en sus labios," murmuró, con los ojos oceánicos intensamente en sus ojos aguamarina.

El corazón se le aceleró como las alas de su Volcarona. Sus ojos eran redondos y brillantes bajo la luz de la luna brillante. Su sonrisa era radiante y suave. Su color azul flequillo cubría la frente, dejando que la punta toque sus párpados.

Pocos minutos habían pasado, ya que quedaron así: Tanto en frente de la otra. Ojos se centraron inconscientemente entre sí. Su mano ligeramente acariciando su mejilla.

Fue Austin que volvió a la realidad. Se estremeció al ver su mano estaba todavía en su rostro. "Uh...!" Rápidamente se lo llevó a los lados, frente a más rojo que el sol. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y caminó.

"¿Eh?" White parpadeó para ver el entrenador Ace se alejaba de ella. "¿A dónde vas?" Ella corrió hacia él. Pero, de repente, se detuvo y por desgracia para White, no tenía habilidades de frenar, golpeándole así la espalda de alquien.

"Ay..." La pequeña niña se frotó la nariz ligeramente dolorido.

"Hey... White..." Ella le oyó murmurar. White levantó la vista. Podía sentir el hombre que toma una respiración fuerte y él se dio la vuelta. Austin miró, sus ojos sobre ella. "Vamos a montar en la noria."

Bueno, eso fue inesperado para ella.

"¿Eh?" Ella se quedó estupefacta. "Pero... ¿por qué?"

"Debido a que los fuegos artificiales serán hermosos si los vemos desde la cima."

A pesar de su declaración era verdad, White seguía desconcertado. "Pero Austin..." Ella se rascó la nuca, los ojos bajos. "Eres uh... miedo... alturas..." La última palabra fue un simple movimiento mas rápido que el viento.

Pero Austin oyó perfectamente. Le tomó las manos, agarrando con fuerza pero con suavidad. Su acto sorprendió blanca, por lo que su mirada hacia arriba. El peli azul miró a los ojos. A pesar de que su rostro era uno a gusto, sus entrañas se golpean y temblando como un terremoto.

"Por favor, White..." murmuró débilmente, con los ojos brillando en súplica.

La vista. Su voz. No podía soportarlo más. Suspirando y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, dijo, "Bien entonces."

O.O.O

White estiró su cuerpo con alegría. Hoy ha sido un día de diversión para ella. Finalmente tuvo que pasar algún tiempo de calidad con su amigo de cabello azul. La chica miró al joven sentado frente a él. Su cabeza era un poco abatido. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, colocados en su regazo. A pesar de que White no puede ver su cara, ella sabía que el hombre estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Austin, ¿estás bien?" Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos tratando de cumplir con la suya. Movió la cabeza en un gesto brusco. Teniendo en respiración profunda, Austin miró hacia arriba. "Estoy bien." Él le dio un pulgar hacia arriba que estaba temblando.

La joven miró durante unos minutos, y luego se rió. "Bien entonces. Si tienes miedo, estoy aquí." Blanco guiñó un ojo con picardía, lo que hace que su corazón deje de latir. La carga siguió moviéndose hacia arriba. Finalmente, la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo, su carga es en el pico superior.

Se tambaleó izquierda y derecha, por lo que Austin más ansioso como siempre. Pero mantuvo su calma y calma, haciendo todo lo posible para no perder la cabeza.-" Usted puede hacerlo"- Austin, pensó.-" Usted puede hacer esto"-. Vas a confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella y vas a demostrarle que no tienes miedo a las alturas jamás. Cerró los ojos, imaginando sus pies en el suelo cubierto de hierba. Maldita sea vas a improvisar!

"Austin?" De repente, sintió un par de manos acariciando lentamente los puños. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendió al ver una morena sonriente. "¿Estás bien?" Ella preguntó en un tono sereno. Sus ojos brillaron aqua majestuosamente bajo la luz de la luna, al igual que los ojos de su gran dragón blanco.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Estoy bi…-" Pero Austin se detuvo cuando la carga se movio, gracias al viento de la noche. El peli azul se encogió horriblemente, su cuerpo listo para saltar sobre blanco y abrazarla con miedo.

Pero no esta vez. Esta vez, él demostrará a White.

"White..." Él abrió las manos, los dedos envolver alrededor de la suya. Su repentino cambio de actitud llevó a la atención de White. Sus ojos se centraron en el entrenador Ace. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea apretada. Aun cuando la carga todavía se tambaleaba. Incluso cuando sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente. No estaba decidido a renunciar.

"Austin?" Preocupación. Nerviosismo. Curiosidad. Admiración. Todo se viene abajo en blanco como el chico era muy tranquilo.

Por último, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Austin cayó sobre una rodilla.

"Yo... yo te amo!" Austin confesó voz un poco más fuerte que debe ser. "Me gustas mucho, White! Desde el primer día que te vi, luche, y fui a la rueda de la fortuna con usted, usted me llamó la atención y el corazón. Al principio pensé que era una simple aglomeración de admiración, pero la más nos encontramos, más me di cuenta de que realmente, realmente como tú. "La agarró por las manos, la cabeza todavía hacia el suelo. "Yo... yo sé que soy un cobarde. Aunque sigo molestando acerca de montar en la noria, tengo miedo a las alturas."

"Pero cada vez que estoy contigo... Cuando estás cerca de mí, es como que el miedo se está desvaneciendo poco a poco..." Se llevó las manos a la cara, suavemente colocando en sus labios. "Yo... Cada día me paseo en la noria, unas horas antes de que nos veamos, me chupan todo mi miedo y andar solo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para adaptarse a él." Sus ojos brillaban débilmente ante la idea. "Pero una vez que estoy en el cargo, resulta que estoy equivocado. Necesito tus manos. Sus abrazos. Usted a mi lado. ¿Me estás diciendo que todo está bien y acariciando mi cabeza. Su risa. Tu sonrisa. Los son las cosas que me hizo valiente. Esas son las cosas... que te hizo el amor... "

Respirar en todo el coraje que le quedaba, miró hacia arriba. "Así que, White monocroma, te amo. Y muchas gracias por hacerme valiente otra vez."

Se quedaron en su posición: Austin arrodillado sobre una rodilla, mientras que White sobre su asiento y embobados.

Cuantos más minutos ampliadas por, más Austin se sentían incómodos. "White?" Mierda mierda mierda. Ahora que lo he hecho. He hecho el ridículo de mí mismo! Ella es el campeón de Teselia reconocido! Obviamente, ella debe tener un novio ahora! Si no lo hace, ¿por qué iba a enamorarse de un cobarde entrenador Ace que ni siquiera puede manejar una sola elevación en el aire? Su autoestima por el desagüe. Su corazón se rompió en dos. Sus manos deslizándose lentamente entre sus dedos. Soy estúpido...

De pronto, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Los ojos de Austin eran redondas como placas. White estaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, escondiendo su cara en ella. "Idiota...", murmuró. Podía sentir sus labios tocar su piel desnuda, haciendo estremecerse. White se ajusta la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos miran fijamente el asiento vacío detrás de él. "Yo también te quiero. ¿Qué crees que me sentía cada vez que te veo en el verano? Eres muy divertido estar alrededor y desde el día en que yo sé que tienes miedo a las alturas,"

Lo oyó gemir de dolor por eso.

White rió. "Pero eso es lo que me atrajo de ti. Eres dulce, inocente, divertido, y tan adorablemente agradable." Se enfrentó al muchacho aturdido. "Amigo, yo disfruté como el infierno hoy. Y yo apenas hago este tipo de cosas con un chico." Una risa tímida divertida escapó de su boca. Austin estaba en sin palabras. La niña, que se aman y adoran tanto, le quería de vuelta. Su ritmo cardíaco volvió a su ritmo desigual. Pero su sonrisa se ensanchaba lentamente a ver su rostro alegre.

Antes de que otro pensamiento escapar su mente, Austin cogió la barbilla y llevó sus labios a los suyos.

White se sorprendió, pero no se alejara. No. Ella no estaba asustada ni lo más mínimo. En cambio, ella le echó los brazos al cuello otra vez y lo acercó. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura, encerrarla para que no se moviera. Ambos podían sentir la sonrisa en sus rostros.

Así como se besaban, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a teñir el cielo de la noche, lo que indica que el nuevo año ha llegado. Ambos se abrazaron. Tanto cautivados por su tacto y las emociones. A pocos minutos de liplock más tarde, finalmente los dos rompió el beso. Ambos frentes eran el uno contra el otro, jadeando en busca de aire, pero con la sonrisa intacta.

"Boy Sly ..." White ronroneaba como un gatito, acariciando la nariz con la suya. Austin rió divertidamente, tirando de la seductora morena de cerca. Sus ojos brillaban como mil estrellas, los fuegos artificiales de ser el centro de atención de su belleza.

"Tú lo has querido-" Y además, la carga deje llevar. Sólo que esta vez, se movió más o menos gracias a la dura viento.

"Y-y-yahh! White abrazo a el!" Fuera de reflejos, sacó a la chica más, ocultando su rostro en su cabello marrón espeso. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Austin cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente. ¡Maldita sea! Amigo, deje de hacer el ridículo de su-

La oyó reír, deteniéndolo para gritar a sí mismo.

"Eres lindo. Usted sabe eso?" White abrazó a su querido entrenador Ace y se rió dulcemente. Al oír el sonido de su voz, que era suficiente para calmarlo por completo.

Austin apretó una sonrisa tímida. Hundió la cara en su pelo, murmurando: "¡Cállate ..."

Sí. Cuando White estaba cerca, él puede soportar todos los obstáculos determinados.

fin

reviews?


End file.
